


Play Fighting

by alexrxse



Category: Phandom
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Phandom - Freeform, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexrxse/pseuds/alexrxse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not smutty or angsty or anything, just some random fluff that's based off some personal friendship shit but with added feelings. So they're friends in childhood instead of later on. Oh and the age difference is only like a year too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even read phanfiction that much but i guess i can write it. This is just something I think about when I'm bored in class. Do you ever do that? Write fanfics in your head when you're bored? Yeah well, it's probably shit but fuck it I'll delete it if I feel stupid later (which is likely). Or maybe I'll make it part of a series. I dunno. We'll see how much I use this site for actual posting instead of just reading. :) (oh and it's unbeta'd so just lemme know if there's mistakes. Fuck i hate writing dialogue too why am i doing this ok whatever fuck it

They’d been close for as long as Phil could remember, which made sense as they’d grown up together. Of course, Dan had gone to a different school than him for most of their friendship, but they’d always remained best friends, talking for hours on the phone when they were too young to go out alone, and then talking online every night once they’d been able to. 

Phil thought of Dan as a sort of sibling almost, with that playful competitiveness that often happens between siblings. They’d been friends for so long by the time they were fifteen, that they were basically stuck with each other no matter what. They had arguments as most friends did, though not as many as most siblings, but they did have them. 

He could remember one year when he and Dan had been about eleven, and were hanging out in Dan’s room, and Phil knocked something of Dan’s off the bed, and when Dan had told him to pick it up, Phil had teasingly refused. For some reason Phil still hadn’t worked out, Dan had ended up play wrestling him in a weird mixture of passive aggressive anger, and that carefree playfulness. 

“Why’re you being so annoying, Dan? Get off me or I’ll throw that thing out the window,” Phil joked, trying to keep it lighthearted. 

“Well I told you to pick it up so why didn’t you?” Dan challenged. 

“Oh my god, it was just a pillow what the heck. I didn’t hurt it.” 

“But you knocked it off,” Dan argued, pinning Phil’s flailing arm underneath him. 

Phil didn’t respond, too concerned with trying to hit Dan with the pillow that was the subject of discourse. Dan grabbed Phil’s wrist and pinned that arm down too. 

In his defense, Phil never really took these play-fights very seriously, but Dan got into them, to the point of acting like an obnoxious child. They usually ended with Phil laying there limp, having given up, and him eventually distracting Dan by suggesting they go get food. 

As the boys got older, Phil started to notice that his stomach flipped when Dan pinned his arms, or climbed on top of him, even if he was sitting on a pillow on Phil’s stomach, or on top of a blanket Phil had been trying to hide under. Phil would hide his face as he bit his lip and closed his eyes to stop himself from shoving Dan off. He knew it would ruin the sensitive balance they kept between the seriousness and joking aspects of these wrestle matches. Dan would assume he’d really hurt Phil, or made him mad, which was awkwardly, never the case. 

This same incident was happening now in fact, and Phil couldn’t decide if he wanted to free his hand in order to punch Dan in the face, or to hook it around the back of his head and pull Dan’s face down to meet his. 

“Dan would you screw off already? Okay we’re way too old for this come on please let me up,” Phil pleaded, his voice verging on annoyed. 

“Come on, Phil why don’t you just play the game with me? I know you want to,” Dan said, smiling.

“No, I do not, we’ve played it like three times this week, and I don’t even like it, I always lose,” Phil whined as Dan held down Phil’s leg, with which he’d been trying to gently shove Dan off him.

Dan laughed, and Phil couldn’t help but glance at his mouth. He knew he’d stared for just a second too long as he watch the smile fade off Dan’s oh so beautiful lips. He met Dan’s eyes again and tried to cover it up by faking a half-laugh, half-groan, and another push against Dan’s arm holding his down. 

Surprisingly Dan’s grip had loosened, and Phil's arm was free, but he didn’t move to push Dan off now, blue eyes locked with brown ones. 

Suddenly Dan sat up, letting go of Phil’s other arm, and bringing his legs up to either side of Phil as he sat low on Phil’s stomach. “Okay. Fine, push me off then,” Dan said, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. 

Phil lay there for a second, trying to guess Dan’s motives. That had been weird, they’d made a large amount of eye contact there for a bit, but he had no idea what Dan was doing now. However, he couldn’t think of another way out of this, so he started to sit up under Dan’s weight. 

Just as Phil was sitting up enough that he could get his knees under him to scoot away from Dan, he once again grabbed Phil’s shoulders, and Phil was sure he was just going to tackle him and pin him back down, but Dan pulled Phil down on top of him. Phil fell forward, off balance, and unable to stop himself from collapsing chest to chest with Dan, his legs between Dan’s, in a way that made his stomach jump more than it ever had during these cursed wrestle-fights. 

Now their faces were very close together, and Phil went to angrily clamber off of Dan, grumbling about his childishness. 

“Dan, I swear if you don’t stop with this stupid one sided wrestling I―”

And Dan lifted his head up to meet Phil’s lips in a quick kiss that effectively shut Phil up. His head fell back and he smiled, but in his eyes was uncertainty and concern and he immediately let go of Phil’s shoulders, allowing Phil to leave if he wanted. 

Phil didn’t move however, and just stared at Dan in shock. After a second Dan shifted, and went to slide out from under Phil awkwardly, but this time Phil frantically clutched his fingers around Dan’s wrists. “Wait it’s not one sided anymore,” Phil breathed, bringing his lips crashing down onto Dan’s in a much longer, drawn out kiss.


End file.
